


Plan B

by Simia4763



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Drinking, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm kinda going through some stuff right now so fair warning this might get dark, Loki and reader are old friends, Pining, Prom, Second choice, Thor has no chill, liz is still at school, loki and reader have a past, loki's in love, peter views her as a coworker more than a real chick, reader has crush on peter, reader with powers, story still follows the main story but also doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simia4763/pseuds/Simia4763
Summary: When your friend (and crush), Peter Parker, gets rejected for prom he asks you last minute. Can you push your feelings aside for one night or will everything go terribly wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay I have a huge, huge favor to ask you”

 

It was late Saturday night when Peter’s face lit up your phone. As soon as you answered you knew something was up. It took him 3 tries but he managed to get all the right words out and asked you to go to be his prom date. If you had any sense left you would have said no or at least have hesitated before answering, but alas, your mouth moved faster than your brain and you blurted out yes, which left you with 6 days to not only come up with a dress but to come to terms with the fact that you were Peter’s second choice. 

 

Now, sitting in your room all dolled up, you thought back to just a few weeks ago when Peter had confided in you and Ned that he was going to ask Liz to prom. You and Ned both knew that there was no way she was going to say yes after homecoming where Peter had told her he wanted to be more than friends and she shut him down. Hard. And you were right. Now here you are, all done up in a dark floor-length gown with your hair pulled up waiting for Peter to come to pick you up. You knew going with him was a bad idea, especially with the little crush you’ve had on him since the first day Mr. Stark had introduced you to him. The way his hair had fallen into his eyes as he excitedly bounced around, talking about some new formulas with Stark, and the way his smile seemed to light up a whole room, you knew right then that you were screwed. But that was over 2 years ago now, he was finally leaving high school behind him. As time passed you had learned to push your silly little crush aside until it became no more than an afterthought. After all, you were thousands of years older than him, though only 2 years older in human years. Your feelings could never come to fruition. 

 

“Mister Parker has arrived Miss l/n. He is in the living room,” Friday’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, “Thank you Friday, who else is there?” “Mister Stark, Rodgers, and Thor Miss l/n” Friday responded as you stood up. ' _ Great', _ you thought, checking yourself in the mirror one last time before walking to the elevator, ' _ Steve gets to put on his whole, “So you’re going to prom” speech he’s been practicing all day' _ . And you were right. When the elevator doors opened up the first thing you heard was Steve’s “Captain America” voice giving Peter a stern talking to about drinking and driving, or maybe drugs, or maybe teen pregnancy, he changed subjects too quickly for you to keep up. 

 

“Y/N,” Thor’s voice fills the room, alerting the others to your presence as he stands and wraps you in a big bear hug, nearly spilling some of his drink over the edge of his glass, “Here, have some beer,” he holds the glass out towards you before being given the evilest evil-eye from Tony that you’d ever seen. Thor slowly rescinded his hand towards him with an apologetic look towards you and a shrug, and you shrugged back in reciprocation.

 

“You look good y/n”, Peter says as he peeks around Steve, and you feel your cheeks heat up as you stutter out some sort or reply. ' _ Smooth y/n, real smooth' _ You mentally cringe. With a knowing look, Thor quietly slips you a small flask with designs on it causing you to recognize it as one of Loki’s self-refilling flasks. You give him a gracious look before slipping it into your bag just before Tony and Steve turn to face you. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, Kiddos,” Tony says as he ushers Peter to you. After a moment of awkward silence and Peter looking like a deer in headlights Tony gestures to the box in Peter’s hands with a “Kid”. Seemingly remembering what’s going on, Peter fumbles with the box for a moment before pulling out a corsage that perfectly matches your dress and after a reassuring nod from Steve, he slips it onto your wrist. You chuckle as you admire the beautiful little white flowers that accent the main flower. Holding your hand up you pull a small boutonniere out of thin air before pinning it to Peter’s suit. A small flash startles both you and Peter into looking up, only to see Steve with a small, yellow disposable camera. 

 

“What? Aunt Hottie asked me to take pictures,” He shrugs his shoulders in defense as he winds the little dial and takes another photo. Aunt May must have given him that camera, there’s no way he would willingly use a disposable camera from CVS. After forcing you and Peter into some poses and taking a few more photos he slips the camera into his suit jacket and heads for a drink. “Okay get out of my house you teenagers,” he says as he picks a martini up off the small bar, “y/n, training at 8:30 tomorrow, try not to be too hung over, Okay. And kid, try not to get knocked up” He winks at the two of you as he heads in the direction of his lab. Steve gives you both one last look and warns that he will be waiting up just in case you decide to miss curfew before walking off to go train or read the constitution or something. Finally, Thor pulls you both close with his arms around each of your shoulders while saying, “Not too much fun, but have fun! And Young Peter,” He looks intensely at Peter before breaking into a big smile,“ as the god of fertility I advise protection!” A colorful strand of condom packets falls into a long rope from his hand.

 

“Okay! Thank you, Thor. We are going to uh, leave and…” you snatch the condoms out of a startled Thor’s hands, shove them into your purse, and pull Peter into the elevator with you, “um, goodbye” When the doors finally close you sigh and lean against the wall before turning to catch a glimpse of Peter, the poor boy looks like he’s a tomato he’s blushing so hard. 

 

This was going to be quite a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes just how stupid she was.

This place was huge. 

 

The venue was obviously extremely expensive with a faux red carpet rolled down the middle of the floor leading to where a dancefloor was set up, photo booths and snacks set up along the perimeter of the room, and dozens of tables scattered around with students already crowding them. The lights were dimmed and the music was playing, you could almost feel the bass in your heart. As you turn your head you see a familiar face coming towards you.

 

Ned runs up to Peter followed by an unimpressed Michelle, “Peter! You’re never going to believe wha- y/n? What are you doing here?”, it takes a moment of glancing between you and Peter for Ned to realize what was going on, “oh! You guys came… together? But what about L-” He was cut off by an elbow to the side, courtesy of Michelle, which you were very grateful for. This situation was already awkward enough without Ned putting everything out there after all Peter clearly wasn’t over Liz and yet here you were. The 4 of you stood there for a moment before you asked which table the two of them had their stuff at and headed off in the indicated direction. Setting your bag down on a crisp white table cloth, you heard the soft  _ thunk _ of the flask in your bag hitting the table. With a quick glance around you quickly sat down and pulled the flask out, taking a quick drink from it. It was only ten o’clock but you already needed something to help you through the night. 

 

Normally you didn’t have any trouble when it came to interacting with Peter, you guys worked together after all and were friends, you saw each other all the time and were partners when on patrol. So why did all of this feel so weird? The whole ride to the venue was filled with the sounds of the radio and awkward conversation. What was wrong with you? I mean, it’s obvious Peter’s still completely head over heels for Liz, but that’s not something new. Were your feelings for him starting to come back up?

 

At this last thought, you took another shot before replacing the flask in your bag and standing up, looking for where the group had gone to. Finally spotting them, you began to walk over to them, almost reaching them before slamming into a soft form and stumbling to the ground. “I am so sorry!”, a soft voice caught your attention and you looked up to find a girl sitting across from you, having seemingly fell too, “I should have paid more attention to where I was going”, She chuckles as she lifted her head and her eyes met yours, causing you to take in a sharp breath. Footsteps were approaching the two of you rapidly but it was almost as if you were frozen in shock. Here you were on the ground, having run into none other than- 

 

“Liz!” Peter exclaimed as he rushed over to where the two of you were sprawled out, “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He rapidly fires off questions as he helps her off the ground but she waves him off, insisting she’s fine, their arms still holding each other. You watch this encounter from where you still sat on the ground, almost in shock. It was like Peter didn’t even notice you were there. You knew he liked her, but you didn’t think that you were that unimportant to him. MJ kneels down next to you and helps you up, silently making sure you’re okay. You nod to reassure her before looking back at Peter and Liz where Peter is continuing to fuss over and compliment Liz, whose date is also awkwardly standing aside from them, seemingly have already tried and failed to pull Liz away. Ned puts a hand on your shoulder, which causes you to finally snap out of your trance. You push Ned’s hand away saying,  “I’m fine, everything’s fine” You turn and head towards the bathroom to recompose yourself, missing the look of concern shared between Ned and MJ. 

 

Liz’s date has finally managed to pull her away from Peter after what feels like hours. Peter watches them walk off with a look which closely resembles a freshly kicked puppy before reluctantly turning back to his friends, only for his expression to change from despair to confusion. “What?” He asks, trying to interpret MJ’s dirty look and Ned’s wince, “I wanted to make sure she was oka- OW!” MJ smacks him upside the head, “Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Peter feels the blood drain from his face as MJ spins on her heel and walks off towards the bathroom. “Where’s y/n?” Peter asks Ned almost frantically, realizing he never checked on her, “Dude, I think you messed up. I know you wanted Liz but…” Peter’s hand slides down his face as the realization of just what he’d done set in. “I really messed up dude, didn’t I?”

 

In the meantime, you were in the bathroom feeling like the biggest moron in the room. You never should have agreed to come tonight, what were you expecting? Looking at your dejected face in the mirror you decide that fuck this, you just want to leave. Alone. As you reach for the door handle it’s pulled away from you and MJ opens the door, nearly running into you. “MJ!” You exclaim, startling the poor girl who hadn’t yet realized that she almost ran into you, “Will you do me a huge favor?”

 

Ten minutes late you had your coat and bag (thanks to MJ sneaking into the dance to get your things without alerting Ned or Peter) and were trying to decide what to do next. Walking along the road she finds a 24/7 diner and walks in, desperate for a coffee or cake or something. Sitting down at the counter you sigh, putting your head in your hands, as you try to figure out what to do. You could call someone to come get you. But who could you call without having to take a huge blow to your pride? As you contemplate, your corsage catches your attention and you slip it off of your wrist, turning it over in your hands. 

 

A tired-looking waitress comes over to take your order and pours a steaming cup of coffee and sets it in front of you. You look up at the waitress with a small smile before turning back to your corsage. Through your powers, you move the corsage from your hands and place it back at the dance where your purse had once sat on the table, hoping Peter will get the message. This whole night, not even the whole night just this past hour and a half have really worn you out. Pulling out your flask you turn it over and pour it into your coffee, watching the clear vodka mix into the dark drink. As the last few drops are lightly shaken out of the flask you turn it upright again and close it, knowing full well that next time you open it there will be a plethora of the drink of your choosing, “Rough night?” A voice asks as someone sits by you at the counter. Still lost in your thoughts you tilt your head in this new comer’s direction and hum in agreeance before their voice causes you to snap out of your haze and whip your head in their direction in surprise,

 

“Loki?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki begin to reconnect, but what kind of relationship did they use to have?

“Ned, I’ve gotta find her, she’s gotta be here somewhere right?”, Peter dials your number again only to once more get voicemail, “Do you have your phone? She’s not answering me.”

 

Ned and Peter weave their way through the crowd towards the table where Ned had left his coat and subsequently, his phone, as well as where MJ now sat with a book and a plate of cookies. Peter’s so wrapped up in his thoughts and his phone that he doesn’t even notice the corsage sitting on the table, but Ned does, “Um… Peter?” Peter looks up at Ned with expectant eyes, only to see they aren’t looking at him. He follows his friend’s line of sight and lands on the corsage. Picking up he realizes that y/n’s purse and jacket are gone, and she must be with them. Sinking into the chair, Peter looks down at the corsage as if it would tell him where he would find her. Unbeknownst to Peter, MJ holds up her sketchbook that she somehow always has with her and shows a sketch of Peter and the corsage to Ned who chuckles softly despite his sadness for his friends. Peter looks up at the two of them with a look of hopelessness, “She’s gone”

 

Little does he know, 3 blocks south you were now sat at a booth surrounded by food, laughing at something Loki had said. When you had realized who it was who sat by you at the counter you jumped into his arms, ecstatic, all thoughts of Peter having gone out the window. You hadn’t seen Loki since you left Asgard with Thor almost 3 years ago and seeing him again was exactly what you needed to fix your mood. “Ahh, that’s where that’s gone to,” Loki picks up the flask, twirling it in his hand, “now which one of you stole it, hmm? You or Thor?” His eyebrow raised as you shoved some fries into your mouth to stifle a giggle, “Orh” you finish your fry and repeat yourself, “Thor, he gave it to me a few hours ago, thought I might need it I guess” Loki grinned and placed it back on the table, “I’m sure he did, my love, now tell me, what were you doing tonight that has you this dressed up and in need of my flask” As he spoke your smile fell, the weight of that evening’s events fell back onto you. Noticing your change in demeanor, Loki leaned in towards you, concern written across his face. You took your half drunk cup of coffee that you had spiked and proceeded to drink the rest with little more than a small wince at the strength of it before grabbing your things and standing up, “Do you wanna get out of here?” You hold out your hand to Loki as you stand over him. He looks at your hand, then up into your eyes with an intense gaze. You watch how the diner’s shitty lights cause the green in his eyes to shimmer, he looks the exact same as he did the day you left. You can’t imagine how much worse you looked now than he remembers. After what feels like both an hour and a millisecond Loki breaks into a grin and slams some cash on the table before taking your hand and leading you out the door. 

 

Standing next to you on the sidewalk he gazes down at you, thinking just how beautiful that dress makes you look, “Where would you like to go my love?” You meet his eyes, your head tilted upwards towards him, only inches apart, “Anywhere with you my prince” You glance at his lips for a moment before meeting his eyes, only to see them focused on how you just licked your own. He turns towards you, your foreheads touching, before bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. You let your eyes fall closed and lean into his touch, allowing your hands to rest on his chest. Your eyes open again and glance back up to his and flutter shut as he closes the gap between the two of you, his lips softly meeting yours. His free hand reaches around you and lands on the small of your back, pressing you into him as you allow your own arms to wrap around his neck, and soon you feel the ground beneath your feet slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory explaining how you got to the Avengers

You sat, curled in on yourself as you stared lifelessly out one of the large windows in the living room of the Avenger's tower. You weren't sure where you were, you weren't sure who those people in the corner talking about you were, and you didn't know why Thor had brought you here, but you didn't particularly care about the answers to any of those questions. You couldn't feel anything, especially regarding your whereabouts. In fact, you didn't particularly care about anything anymore. You felt yourself dissociating, missing the conversation happening only feet behind you.

 

"Thor, what is going on?", Tony sipped his coffee while eyeing the small girl who was currently getting blood on some very expensive sofas, "who's that chick and who's blood is that?"

Thor looked downtrodden, ridden with grief as he struggled to get his thoughts together enough to respond, "Loki is dead", quite bluntly. Ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the others he continued, "The dark elves attacked. Loki was stabbed while protecting me. He died in her arms" he seems almost incapable of making complete sentences as he gazed at the girl with a look of sadness.

The others weren't sure how to continue. Thor's response didn't really answer any of their questions, but how does one pester someone with questions when they had just watched their brother die a brutal death only hours before?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It would be hours before the avengers finally got the answers they had been hoping for. After taking some time to compose himself, Thor sat down with the group and finally explained what had happened, leaving out almost no details while describing the tragic events.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry, truly, but seriously Thor. Who is the girl?", Tony asked, slightly annoyed that he still hadn't gotten an answer. 

Thor sighed as he ran his hand down the length of his face, "She is an Asgardian, I am requesting that she find refuge here with this team as it is not safe for her in any other realm. She and Loki were close. He has many enemies who would like to harm her, especially now that they cannot get to Loki himself", Thor looked around the room with pleading eyes, "Please, she's a good fighter and a decent healer. After some time she can help with missions, but it will take time. She's in a deep state of trauma. All I ask is for her safety"

Tony looked skeptical, but just as he opened his mouth to protest Nat cut him off, "Of course she can stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on writing the next couple of chapters but I feel bad I haven't posted in a while. 
> 
> This fic isn't abandoned, I promise, I am determined to finish this, it may just take a while as I'm in school right now dealing with college apps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know where this story is going but my heart and dreams have just been crushed my dream school so I can't imagine it's about to go anywhere good. Maybe I'll just put some warnings in the tags preemptively

As the feeling of solid ground returns under your feet you slowly break the kiss, your forehead still pressed to his. When you open your eyes again you discover that the two of you have returned to your room at the tower. You turn away from Loki, slipping the jacket off of your arms before laying it over the armrest of a nearby chair, sitting at your vanity and seeing just how much of a toll this evening has taken on you. After walking away from the dance your hair had become a mess and is falling down in some places, your eye makeup smudged from the humidity (let's call it the humidity, you don’t want to admit that a few tears may have fallen between Peter and seeing Loki again), and your lipstick was smudged. With a sigh you begin to remove the pins from your hair, silence washing over the room as Loki reads and all of the memories he has brought back with him swirl through your mind. Memories of how things used to be back when you were just a child in Asgard, when your mother tended to the All-Mother herself when you and Loki would sit and train with Frigga for hours, when the two of you were inseparable.Before you watched him fall through the wormhole. Before you mourned him.

 

A tear rolled down your cheek and brought you back to reality. Quickly wiping them away, you stood and moved towards your closet, removing your shoes and replacing your jewelry in your jewelry box.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat, studying your every move. Just being back in your presence warmed his heart, he had missed you. Your screams as he fell through the biofrost echoed in his mind ever since it happened. This incredible guilt had haunted him the whole time he was “dead”, but there was no other choice. He especially felt guilty for the true reason he was back in New York. He had returned 6 months ago in preparation for the execution of his takeover. Unable to bear the guilt any longer 2 letters were sent, one to you and one to Thor, which simply stated that he had survived but he could not return do to unspecified circumstances. Little does he know, he sat mere inches from the letter he had penned all those months ago. Had he simply opened your bedside drawer he would have found the letter, taped back together after being torn to shreds and stained from tears. 

 

Loki knows that approaching her was a bad idea, he’s supposed to be in Germany in less than a week, but he just couldn’t bear to be apart from her any longer. The fact that he had been watching her from a distance for months, longing to reach out to her, to hold her again. He would never admit it but she’s got him wrapped around her finger, he would do absolutely anything for her- to make her happy. He loved her. He still loves her, but he knows that if he wants to keep to the plan then he has to let her go, he has to protect her. Not to mention the threats he’s gotten from a certain mad titan regarding some mind control if he didn’t get on with the plan. 

 

Loki had to make some decisions it seemed.


End file.
